Jaden's Nightmare
by KarrotoXKari
Summary: Jaden Smith, a very Energetic boy was a normal high schooler. But all that Changed at he Touched something he was not supposed to touch. Will he Make out the IS academy Alive or Dead


**I don't know what happened to truth be told continued it got deleted so I'm going to revamp that meanwhile enjoy this one I made on my own.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Infinite Stratos**

**Enter Jaden a Very energetic freshman highschool boy, which his favor hobbies include playing video games and hanging out with his friends. **

**But he didn't know he was going to be the second male IS user!**

**He will make great friends at the IS Academy full of Girls, Strict teachers, and Flying machines will he die there or live a good life.**

* * *

Jaden was chilling in his house watching the news about the IS discovery.

He was pretty bored because he had nothing to do at his house, Nobody was there to visit him, or even bring him some food or a gaming platform so they can play super Mario, or bothered to even say hi.

Jaden thought he was going to be a boring weekend but little did he know that all that was about to go the complete opposite.

"Man I'm so Bored why did Carlos have to ditch me like that" Jaden said completely pissed off because of Carlos

Then he saw something on his tv a Japanese boy by the name of "Ichika Orimura" was attending the private academy which is made for all girls.

Jaden was Lost.

'How could a boy pilot a flying Machine I'm not going to lie it looks look cool and I wish I could fly one of those" Jaden eyes lit up in complete awe almost like he's praising the machine

"Well no point in thinking about it he's able to pilot it so going to be a one in a million chance for another boy to pilot that"

"Well time for me to get some sleep, I'm going to have a great time at my new high school"

Jaden turned off his tv and prayed to God for today and turned off the light before he did that he looked at the picture of his Mom with him when he was just a baby

"Goodnight mom" he turned off the lights and went upstairs to get some sleep

~0o0~

Jaden woke up feeling energetic he checked his watch before he went downstairs

"7:12"

'I have plenty of time to cook me some breakfast before school starts I wonder what kind of new people I will meet"

He rushed downstairs to the Kitchen to cook him his favorite breakfast menu Scrambled Eggs, Toast, and some Bacon With a Pancake his favorite like every time he eats breakfast that the only thing he will eat.

"I'm Stuffed how long until school starts"

He looked at his watch

"7:49"

"Holy Shit I'm going to be late if I don't hurry up"

He quickly grabbed his backpack and put on his clothes ran out of the house forgetting to lock the door after he left he didn't notice the random woman standing outside his house

"Heh so that him… I'm making sure to inform the leader about him"

With that, she left the place

~0o0~

As soon as Jaden got to school it was packed to the brim with students from different countries and maybe even a little bit is Islam group

Well to be Clear he did choose a public high school to go to besides going to private school completely killing his bank account so there the answer to that

"Woah there's' a lot of people here I never imagined this many people who would choose this school because it's pretty well known"

Jaden looked to his left and saw Carlos.

Perfect time to get back at him for ditching him yesterday

Jaden ran to Carlos and gave him a big slap of the back he made sure it stings before he greeted himself to his friend

"JADEN"

"What the Hell is wrong with you my back is already hurting from yesterday from caring too many boxes because I was moving into the house next to you"

"Well you should have never ditched me to go and carry boxes into your house, you could have asked for help so that's your punishment"

"I'll get you later on and second note you're attending the same high school too"

"Huh"

Jaden didn't notice but to look at Carlos wearing the same outfit he's wearing

"Woah that cool dude I didn't know you wear going to high school I thought you said middle school was enough for you"

"I..Change...My Mind a lot so don't even stick to the beginning of what I say because it's 98% of the time is going to be wrong"

Suddenly the bell starts to ring

"Oh Shit might as well head to our classes now see you later Carlos"

"See… ya"

**LATER ON**

"Okay they should have told me the schedule is going to be messed up there are so many classes and i don't know which one is mine my first class is history so I need to find that first"

Jaden looked and looked and looked but could not find his class until he stumbled along a door

Jaden looked at the huge door leading into something

"Maybe it's the auditorium I'm about to find out"

He pushed open the door to find some huge object sitting in the middle of the room

"What is that"

Jaden was again lost

First, he can't find his classes Second he just remembered he didn't even lock the door to his house, third nobody helped him on how to find his classes, Hell even where the hall was for the selected class so he was now pissed.

"Okay what is that and why am I hearing somebody telling me to touch it"

Jaden stood there staring at it until he decided to touch it.

He placed his palm in the center of the Machine and a Glow begins to happen.

'Wait a Minute Why is it glowing'

Jaden heard footsteps coming towards him but that didn't stop him from touching it.

Suddenly 3 women barged into the room

"Hey you're Not Supposed to be in here"

"Look The IS is responding to him"

"We have to inform the government on this now call them now"

"And you Sr are coming with us"

"What where am I going with you, not a chance I didn't know this was a IS"

"Look here Sr you're coming with us whether you like it or not"

"Fine take me to jail for touching something I was not supposed too"

'You are not going to jail your going to a different Country Called "Japan"

"Wait... WHAT"


End file.
